The Boy With The Green Spines
by GOD-OF-BOII
Summary: Spike Drake, a normal teenager with normal problems, well...except the fact that he's the latest incarnation of the dragon god. Follow Spike as he handles the riff raff and other bs that get thrown his way and watch him overcome his greatest weakness, WOMEN. And it only get worse from their if your dealing with an entire harem of them. (Kinda adjusted the story to be more enjoyable
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Give what you get_

(16 years later)

(Mr. Blue Skies)

*beep* *beep* *beep*

The alarm clock chimed repeatedly until a hand slammed onto the off button cracking the screen on the electric device.

"Ugh, what time is it." came a young teen just barely poking his head out of the green blanket.

"OH MAN, IT'S 6:30! IM LATE, IM LATE!" the young man screamed as he hopped out of his bed panicking trying to get to the bathroom, trying to brush his teeth,and slipping on his pants at the same time, falling over once or twice.

"CrudCrudCrudCrudCrud, if i'm late again Celestia's gonna be on my ass like stink on a goblin." he said as he slipped on a black shirt and a purple long sleeve undershirt and his purple and green jacket, purple shoes, and his emerald green backpack.

He took a quick second to comb through his hair and give it it's signature spiked up look with its green spines at the top. He slipped down the stairs, deciding to jump down the last few, and ran into the kitchen were he found a middle-aged woman cleaning up from that mornings breakfast while an old man was sitting as the table sipping on a cup of tea.

"Mom, what time is!" he panicked

"Spike? What are you still doing here, the bus left about twenty-five minutes ago? I thought I sent your little sister up to get you?"

"That explains it." Spike face palmed

"Well then you better get to moving young man, if I get another call from your principal your butt is grounded."

"You might want to take that warning to heart young Spike" the old man said.

"Yeah, yeah grandpa, I love you guys. Bye" he said quickly before he kissed his mom on the cheek and grabbed an orange, his skateboard, and ran out the door.

"AND SPIKE NO FLYING!" his grandpa shouted before Spike slammed front door. "Ugh, kids these days" the senior citizen complained before he took a slow sip of his tea.

"Oh i'm sure he'll be fine father." Spikes mother replies

(with spike)

"Come on, come on" spike rushed himself.

He was pushing off on his skateboard as fast could possibly go, without using his abnormal strength and speed to burn through the wheels as quickly as he did his last one. As he was speeding down the side walk on his skateboard he saw a little girl standing under a tree crying, he could have kept goin, but him being him, he kinda felt obligated to stop. He stopped and look up and saw a cat in the tree. Without asking Spike put his skateboard up against the tree and started to climb, he eventually got to the branch and saw that the cat looked scared.

"Shh, hey, hey, it's gonna be alright" Spike said as he stuck out his hand to let the cat sniff it, the cat took a sniff and the cat eventually started to purr and rub itself on Spikes hand. He was about to climb back down until he heard a snapping sound. Out of nowhere the branch he was sitting on snapped, he found himself falling toward the ground, he quickly shielded the cat from the fall by tucking it in his jacket.

"The things I do for the greater good" Spike muttered as he rubbed his neck and handed the cat to the little girl.

"Thank you Mister" the little girl said in a cute voice and giving him a peck on the cheek before running off.

Spike gave a light smile as he watched the little girl run off, not even noticing the small cut on his forehead which healed in a matter of seconds.

You see, Spike was no ordinary sixteen year old. Of course he had normal problems just like any other kid, for example, girls, talking with girls, talking about girls, being around girls, and uncontrollable hormones. That kind of stuff. But there was one teeny-tiny, itty-bitty thing that set him apart from the rest, he was part dragon. No it wasn't by choice, it turns out that he came from a long lineage of family who were once dragons who, and for an experiment, decided to live with humans to decide if they were worthy of their blessings of power. It began with four gods, each of them with a seperate goal, and only one found what he truly sought. Love.

The dragon shape shifted into a young man who was a poor and lone wanderer. He wandered day and night never stopping for too long until one dark stormy night, while walking down a dark alleyway, he heard a shriek from a what sounded from a young woman. He quickly made his way toward the noise and noticed that a group of local street thugs forcing themselves on her. What he did next surprised the young woman, he stuck his hand out, as if to shake one of the thugs hand. Over time he eventually shook the hand of every single man in the group, and just spoke to them. He just spoke.

He didn't scold them, he didn't threatened them. He just spoke, and as he spoke and slowly befriended these threatening men. The woman just sat there. Dirty, scared, heart thundering like the storm above, but still unmoving. He eventually turned toward her and held out his hand. He looked into her eyes, and hers into his and he knew then, he found what he was looking for. He eventually dismissed his new found friends and volunteered to walk the young woman home. As they walk she revealed to him that she was the youngest of the emperor's daughters who wanted to see the outside of her palace, even for a brief moment, and witness the beauty it had to offer. Because of his selfless kindness and unwavering bravery she offered him her hand in marriage as retribution for his actions in which he gladly accepted.

However, the emperor did not approve of the marriage, he believed that his daughter was above such commoners such as the dragon pretended to be. Again the dragon did only what he truly could, he reached out his hand toward the emperor. But unlike the thugs from before, the high and mighty emperor refused the handshake, refusing to touch such filth. The disguised deity did nothing but smile and bowed. And as if the emperor wasn't even there he took the princess into his arms and with a blinding flash of light disappeared, leaving behind nothing more than his his dirty beggar clothes and walking stick.

Some say the god took her with him to heaven and had her ascend to godliness alongside him, others say he stayed on earth and married her as a mortal man. To those who do know, the couple eventually had children, twin boys each inheriting their father's godly powers and trained under him, along with their mothers loving care. For a time, things were happy. The boys slowly grew into men, and the love between the family was unwavering. But with time came sacrifice. As the boys grew, so did their mothers age, eventually so old she ended up dying at the age one hundred and twelve. The dragon god however was immortal and could not die, and could not enter the underworld to retrieve her soul for if so he would not be able to return to his children. So he did what he could, he trained the two demigod boys in the ways of the dragon, taught them how to harness their powers and fight the demons that threatened the world his only begotten wife adored. One of the boys grew so powerful that he believed himself to be above his humanity, he decided to go against his father wishes and prove his might by bringing back his mother's soul from the underworld and back to his father.

But as soon as he crossed the threshold to the underworld, he was overcome with the undeathly power that the underworld had to offer. After a decade he did eventually return, but it was not him, no, it was something else, something dark, something ungodly, unholy. By this time both of the boys had fully grown into men. The father eventually told the son that stayed with him in the mortal realm to defeat his brother and lock away the spirits that raged upon the land. The battle between the siblings was so violent, it shook the world, leveled entire mountain ranges, causing cracks and fissures in the earth to split into pieces.

When the battle was over neither side was broken, nor still in one piece. But as the brothers began to take their stances, the uncorrupted brother did something that brought the other brother to tears. He stuck out his hand. He brought out the humanity in himself and his brother showing mercy upon his brother. Still corrupted, the brother broke to his knees and wept, the darkness slowly seeping from him. As the darkness drained, so did his inherited powers from his father, he eventually succumbed to his wounds and died in his brothers arms. The brother took his siblings body back to their father were he was cremated and his ashes buried and used to replace the beauty of the world that the brothers destroyed in their quarrel.

Having lost two of his most precious things that he was ever blessed with, the dragon king sent his final son into the world a its guardian. To protect it and look after it while he was gone, the dragon god himself left the world, but did not return to the heaven above with his brethren and sisters. Instead he flew into a wild and erratic volcano long forgotten to time, in which he tamed with a single breath. It was through that volcano that he flew to the center of that world where he meditated for the rest of eternity, forever locked in a divine slumber till the end of time.

As for the only son, name unknown still to this day, he did as his father told him. He wandered earth defeating the evil that was let out unto the world by his brother. He himself eventually found himself a wife, bearing him many children, but only a selective few actually inheriting his power. These children eventually having children of their own. Some choosing to embrace the god given heritage, other choosing just to live as simple mortals. Being half human, they were still susceptible to injury. Some even dying on their quest to purge the world of evil. Eventually, that power was inherited by our protagonist Spike. It had been passed down from generation from generation, eventually leaving Spike as one of the newly dubbed wielder of such power.

And it was with this power that Spike was to continue the fight that his ancestors fought so very long ago…...well suppose to anyway.

(back with spike)

"Ah man, just made it." Spike said out of breath as he took his seat in the back of his English classroom.

"Good morning class, today we will be being reading Homer: The Odyssey, can any one tell me-" the teacher walked it with burgundy hair and a two piece dress to match said before she looked in Spikes direction. "Well it looks like has finally decided to join us, on _time_ this time" she teased causing the whole class to look in Spikes direction causing him to blush.

"Well then" she continued, "Now that everyone one is hear and accounted for, before it slips my mind, i'd like everyone to turn in last night's homework, , would you kindly take it up while I finish up these handouts.

"Right away " the young girl responded.

Her hair was violet with a pink streak flowing through her hair. She was about 5'8 and wore a purple sweater that hugged her upper body nicely, especially in certain 'areas' in Spikes point of view. As she stood up to collect the papers he got a good look at her. She was wearing a violet skirt that ended at her lower thighs and white knee socks, it gave her a sort of sexy school girl kind of look.

'Aw man, what I wouldn't give to wake up to that every morning' Spike thought as he watched her hips sway as she came down his aisle.

"Spike" he heard in a echoing voice.

"Spike!" he heard again in a hushed tone.

He looked over to his right and saw a young girl just about his age with red hair and a red bow in her hair. She had an large A-cup chest and was wearing bright blue overalls that stopped a bit below her lower thigh with a yellow shirt and red sneakers.

"What's up Apple bloom?" Spike asked.

"Y'all wouldn't have happen to know the answer to number three now would ya."

'Oh crap, last night's homework! I was so caught up in fighting off those werewolves in central park last night I forgot to do it.' Spike thought worriedly.

"Oh yeah here, take this" Apple Bloom said as she handed him a sheet of last night's homework with the answers. "Course'n I didn't get all the answers, makes it looks like you did most of the work yourself"

"Oh man Bloomie don't I owe you one" Spike said as he relaxed.

"Don't call me that" Apple Bloom said as she said as she blushed, "All I knew was that y'all was fixn yourself up for failure so I decided to help y'all a tad bit. Maybe if you didn't sleep all class period you'd learn something.

"Alright, alright, fine. Whatever you say…...Bloomie."

Just as Applebloom opened he mouth and was about to give spike a piece of her mind, Twilight cut her off.

"Homework?" she came, her smile making spike quake in his seat.

Spike looked into her eyes and for a quick second, went more stupid than usual.

"Uh...s-sure" he said as he shakily handed her the paper.

"Thanks" the school girl replied replied

"No...prob" he said more than likely gawking like an idiot.

"Here you go Twi" Apple Bloom said as she handed her fellow classmate her paper. "Hey Twi, you comin over today?"

"Sorry Bloomie, but im kinda backed up on things I need to get done. But hey, maybe next time."

"Aw, ok." came the underclassmen.

Twilight walked off down the next aisle while Spike composed himself.

"So…..how come she gets to call you Bloomie?" Spike teased.

"Sh-shut up" Applebloom replied blushling once more.

"Ok, now that everyone's homework has been collected, everyone turn to page one hundred and sixty five and begin reading.

(One long and boring first period later)

Spike was walking down the hallway with Applebloom on his left, walking her to her second period.

" I tell ya, It's not that is a bad teacher, it just-"

"It just that your just one of them lazy type boys Grandma Smith was warnin me about." Apple Bloom cut him off.

"Of course I am." he said sarcastically, "Hey I gotta make a stop at my locker, see you after school.

"Aw, ok, bye Spike" she waved as she walk off.

He went over to his locker, and after failing the combination a couple of times opened it and got out his gym clothes and shoes, and put his lock back on his locker. It was at this time the hallways were starting to clear our.

"Welp, guess it's time for me to get down the gy- *ooff* Spike turned around just to run into what felt like a wall. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there- oh no."

"What's going on squirt, not happy to see me" said a boy who looked more like a man. He was 6'2, he basically towered of over Spike like the troll he was.

"Hey Jeremy, how's my favourite troll face doing"

He picked up Spike by his shirt and pinned him against the locker. "You know what time it is squirt"

"Hopefully time for you to learn that this is the 21st century. There's this new thing called deodorant, you should try it." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you think your being cute"

"Bitch im adorable." Spike shot back in quick succession.

"Oh yeah, I can fix that for ya right now." as Jeremy raised his fist as if to punch Spike in his face.

"Then bring it" Spike said, eyes burning a bright shade of green with cat slits in them, baring his fangs.

*Ahem* came a female voice as she cleared her throat.

Jeremy's eyes went wide as he dropped Spike and turned around and put on a nervous smile.

"Pr-principal Celestia"

"What have I told you about harassing students." She wore a white suit with a a sun pin on her chest. Her hair was a variety of colors from a pale teal, to a soft pink she was definitely a voluptuous woman indeed, but carried a sense of humbleness and authority in her demeanor.

"What have I told you about harassing other students in my hallways, I'll have you know that I will be having a most serious discussion with your football coach."

"Oh come on Celestia, really" Jeremy pleaded.

"That's Principal Celestia to you, now both of you, to class this instant."

Spike picked up his belongings and made his way to the gym while Celestia escorted Jeremy to his classroom.

"Awe man, now im late for gym" Spike said as jogged off.

(At the gym)

"Sorry , I was dealing with something with Principal Celest-"

"Dont care Drake, get to the locker room and onto the court, it's dodgeball today, move it, double time!" the coach came. She wore a blue uniform with short shorts with a matching collared shirt and sunglasses with hair that had streaks of red and yellow. She was a bit small in chest but hindquarter wise and in the legs were something else entirely. They were toned and smoothed as if they were kept prim and proper on the regular, ready for someone to just take a bite out of them.

Spike made his way to the locker room, and once he made sure that he was alone, he started to change into his gym clothes. Now Spike, being part dragon already had a strong physic, but because of his grandfathers training, he was totally RIPPED. Not only was he incredibly carved but his body was slightly beaten and bruised with slightly faded cut and scar going down his upper body. (One million percent badass) He slipped on a t-shirt, purple shorts with a green stripe running down the side and some green sneakers. He locked his stuff up and walked his way into the gym in a slouch.

Now most guys would dream to have Spikes body, and most girls would love to have a man who looked like that. But if anyone saw those scars or and part of his body he would always have to come up with some erratic story to keep his secret training hidden, it was just easier pretending to be self-conscious about his body than explaining how he could literally split the world in half if he wanted.

(In the gym)

"Man, I -*ooff*- hate dodgeball day, what about you Snips" came young chubby short boy with orange hair and a blue gym outfit as he got hit dead in the forehead with a large rubber dodgeball leaving a red imprint.

"Not faring too much better Snails" said a tall, skinny, lanky boy before he was decked in the stomach with a ball and fell onto his side.

"Snips! Snails! Out!" Spitfire called out as she watched the two boys limp there way off the gym court.

"Oh come on guys, don't leave me out here alone!" Spike yelled at his two friends as they limped away.

"Don't let our sacrifice be in vain Spike." Snips said while reaching arm out to him as if he was dying.

Now all that was left were down to the players, three people counting himself. Two girls and himself. The girl on his team was named Applejack. A farm girl with strength to boot. She was just taller than him standing at 6'0, with a long blonde ponytail and cowgirl hat sitting firmly on her head. The girl on the other team was and named Rainbow Dash, the star athlete at just about everything at the school. About the same height as he was, she had more petite frame that the farm girl with her hair dyed in a Rainbow pattern.

"Rainbow, AJ, good hustle. Drake, GET IN THERE!" Spitfire.

"IM TRYING!" Spike Screamed

"ANYMORE LIP LIKE THAT AND YOU'LL BE GIVING ME ONE-HUNDRED PUSH-UPS BEFORE THIS PERIOD IS DONE!" Spitfire shot back.

It's not that, that would bother Spike, it's not like his grandfather hadn't put him through worse, but he just didn't feel like putting forward all that extra effort.

"Hey AJ, after I ice the plus one wanna take this 1v1 personal, lets say whoever wins pays for lunch?" Rainbow Dash called out to the farmgirl while tossing a ball in her hand.

"Now come on RD, play nice with the other kids." Applejack replied.

"Im right here y'know." looking toward the farm girl Spike argued

"SPIKE LOOK OUT!" Snips and Snails yelled out in unison.

Spike looked ahead of him and saw Rainbow Dash sling the ball in his direction. From what he could see, the ball was moving in a blur of red and coming at him faster than he could move. For few quick seconds, the world around Spike moved slowly, his dragon reflexes kicking in. His eyes turned into slits, teeth sharpening and his arm muscles, tensed up, and moved at superhuman speeds to catch the ball that was mere inches from his body. As Spike moved his arm through the air the fellow students could hear the whiz of the ball through the air as well a the loud boom that came afterward from the impact of the ball on his hand.

"Rainbow Dash…...out?" Spitfire announced surprised just as much as she was amazed.

"He…...caught it?" Rainbow Dash said in confusement.

"Woah, he caught it." came one girl who managed to capture it all on camera.

'I….caught it?' Spike thought surprised and a blank look on his face.

"HELL YEAH SPIKE!" said one student before he was swarmed by his fellow classmates. All of which chanting his name.

Rainbow Dash however glared through him with a burning passion.

AJ came over and gave him a strong pat on the back.

"Wooh-we partner, I have never seen anyone taken back to the wire by Rainbow Dash and actually win. Great job" the farm girl commended him.

"R-really, it was nothing, just luck I guess, I really didn't do anything, my arm just moved on it's own."

"Skilled with his hands and Humble, Granny would love having you around" she said with a light chuckle.

"Uh…..Thanks" he said, sure as the sky was blue that he was blushing like a cherry tomato at her compliment.

"Alright everyone, water up and take it to the washrooms! Drake, Nice work. Rainbow…...you're losing your edge." Spitfire yelled to the student.

Spike still getting pats on back and cheers from his fellow students.

(Back in the locker room)

"Alright Spike!" shouted Snip's.

"You just defeated the legendary Rainbow Dash, do you know how epic that is, you'll go down in the history books!" said Snails.

"Look guys, its not that big of a deal, I just caught a ball." Spike tried to explain himself as he walked out of the changing stall.

"Yeah, a ball thrown by Rainbow Dash!"

"Is it really that serious dude?" Spike continued as the three walked out of the changing room and down the hallway to the cafeteria.

The boys got in the lunch line and waited to get their lunch then went to sit down. All while the two other boys still praising Spike

"Dude, chill, let's just eat lunch and change the subject" Spike said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Scootaloo don't!" Applebloom screamed as she chased a girl in an orange shirt and purple matching jeans and jean jacket. Her hair was purple and short cut with an A-cup chest. There was a girl who was following Applebloom. She was the shortest out of all the three with a blue jean jacket, a pink dress, flip flops, and her hair was short reaching her shoulders and was dyed pink purple and white. Her chest being a small B-cup being the largest of the three girls.

"Hey you" Scootaloo said as she ran up to the table and yanked Spike by his collar, "you that Drake kid."

"Yeah, so?"

"So this!" she said as she showed him the video of him catching the fast one that was chucked at him by rainbow dash.

"I caught a ball, big deal." Spike replied sarcastically.

"It IS a big deal." Scootaloo continued. "I've done the math and have even clocked it on a speedometer, Rainbows average throwing speed is about fifteen mph when get she gets a good throw, twenty if it locks in on a target like you without anything else interfering, and you just caught it as if it were nothing. Do you know how much force per square inch that thing must have generated!

"No, and I don't really care" Spike said taking a sip of his soda.

Agitated Scootaloo said "Let me see your hand" as she yanked Spikes right arm almost pulling him across the table examining the hand.

"Hey, that's our friend y'know" Came Snips.

"Yeah" came Snails soon after.

Scootaloo just pulled out a naughty +18 magazine from her backpack and tossed it in front of Snips and Snails. "Here, go crazy"

"Just let him go Scoot *pant* it's not like he's some superhuman mutant." came girl in the pink dress in between breaths.

"But he is Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo showing the two girls his hand, causing Spike blush at all the attention they were giving him "Look at his hand, that throw, along with the factor of the air pressure of the ball, and the surface area of the ball compared to his hand, that impact should have at least broken or dislocated a finger, but look, not even a bruise! I did the math!" she said as she pulled out a small notebook filled with notes and equations.

"Sorry about her Spike, it's just RD is like her role model and if someone out did her like you did it makes her a bit, uneasy" said Applebloom.

'All I did was catch a damn ball!' Spike thought.

(at another table)

"So this Spike fellow actually managed to catch your signature sonic boom speed ball." came a girl with purple hair, skirt, and white spaghetti strap shirt with a light jacket and a large Double-D rack sipping on an ice tea

"Yeah, and the worst part is he totally brushed it off like it was nothing." said Rainbow Dash

"Wooow Weee, that guy must have some serious firepower lurking in those guns" said a girl excitedly, eating birthday cake while flexing her left arm, dressed from head to toe in pink, with wild pink poofy hair and breasts the size of birthday balloons.

"Oh come now Dashie, i'm sure he didn't mean to embarrass you." came a quiet girl in hushed voice. She had pink hair and wore a yellow sweater with pink butterflies on her right pocket. Thing is, with the body she was rocking, people questioned how a girl so good looking could be so shy, silently putting the other girls to shame, petting a bunny in her lap.

"I know Flutters, that's the bad part, he wasn't even trying to." The athlete continued.

"Well accidental or not, I think we've got our guy" Twilight said as she sat in between Rarity and Pinkie. "Celestia already confirmed it, I just wanted to see it for myself." She looked over at Spikes table where Snips and Snails were pulling back Spike while Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were pulling trying to pry Scootaloo off of Spikes arm. "Rumor has it he's the real thing, Celestia's been watching him closely but now that we have this evidence there's no doubt. 'Just who are you Spike Drake' she thought to herself before pulled out a phone and paused the clip of spike catching Rainbows ball the second his eyes changed, overlooked by most.

"Come on Scootaloo, that's my good arm" Spike pleaded.

(at the end of the school day)

"Finally, 2:30, it's like day gets longer every day." Spike complained.

"Oh come on now, it wasn't that bad." Apple Bloom said.

"Easy for you to say, not everyone is an offspring of William Shakespeare and Leonardo Da Vinci."

"Oh whatever, stop being such a cry baby Spike.

"Fine, fine, whatever…..Bloomie"

"That's it, you just bought yourself a one way ticket to full nelson avenue" the young farm girl playfully threatened.

"I hope its all expenses paid" Spike quipped as Applebloom put him into a full nelson. Nothing he couldn't handle. But it was then that he realized.

"Hey, Applebloom, think you could let go, I think I left my wallet in the classroom."

"Aw what? But you said you were gonna walk me home, we were gonna hang." Apple Bloom said disappointedly.

"I know, I know, I know what I said, but i'll pay you back I swear." Spike pleaded.

"Hmmph, fine" the farmgirl said in a huffy tone "but you owe me." she said as she stuck out her pinkie finger

"I'll get you later, I promise" Spike said before returning the gesture wrapping his pinkie finger around hers and running off toward the school.

"Well you better" Apple Bloom said to herself before walking of into the distance towards the farm.

(back with Spike)

"Ah there it is" Spike said as he picked up his wallet that he left in the classroom and slipped it into his green backpack.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, a lost little squirt, scared and alone." came a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well if it isn't trollface and his pig faced posse" Spike quipped as he turned around "and the name's Spike, oh look you brought the whole backyard barnyard." Spike said as he gestured to the few second in commands that Jeremy brought with him.

"It was because of your sorry ass that coach had me benched, without me our DL is worthless."

"Was it really my fault that Celestia just happen to be walking the same hallway you caught me on. Coincidental if you ask me. And besides, not like it was doing any better with you." he said as he returned fire.

"Alright smartass, more like life saving for your case, but now that you're all alone, don't think about anyone coming to your rescue."

"I'm sorry did you say say something" Spike said as he looked up from tightening up his shoe laces.

"Thats it pipsqueak, when i'm done with you, your face is gonna match your coat.

"Yeah, thing about that is….LATER" Spike screamed as he threw his coat into Jeremy's face and slipped under the giant's legs.

"And we're off" Spike said as he began running through the halls at top speed trying to outrun the bullies.

(Sum 41: Fatlip)

"Get that freak" Jeremy yelled as the whole team went after Spike.

Of course Spike could have taken the whole team by himself, but because of the fact that he didn't feel like being chewed out by his grandpa when he got home, he chose the alternative. As spike was running through the hallways he decided 'what the heck' and jumped down an entire flight of stairs landing from level to level without so much as stopping to take a breath. As well as knocking over a few janitor rollers to get them off his trail.

"What is this kid" said one of the Jocks chasing after the half dragon.

Spike was vaulting over rails and tables like they were nothing, for a point in time even, running past the main cafeteria area where the cheerleaders were practicing, adding a bit of flare to the chase by adding some unnecessary vaults and somersaults over the tables and seats and juking out some of the Jocks that tried cutting him off.

"Move it or lose it" Spike quipped as slid under some of the props the drama kids were carrying. Getting some 'ooo's' and 'aww's' from the crowd. He eventually rounded a corner where he ran into Coach Spitfire writing on a clipboard.

"Hey coach" Spike said before he got up and dashed down toward the art hall.

"Drake?" Spitfire said confused

That's until she saw the stampede of jocks running behind him. "Aw shit, there goes my day"

She then pulled out her walkie talkie and put it up to her mouth and said, "Soarin' we got a 4-11, big dogs are after the green heading toward the art hall, I repeat big dogs are after the green!"

She then got up and ran after them.

'Almost home free' Spike thought as he ran towards the exit.

(End Song)

"Shit, locked!? Who the hell locks an exit door!?" Spike complained, realizing he was in a dead end.

He turned around to the bullies closing in.

"No place to turn now twerp" said Jeremy out of breath

"You don't want to fight me" Spike said he turned around to face his pursuers.

"You're right" Jeremy said, "Which is why its gonna be more of a beatdown"

"I'm serious, I said get back!" Spike said trying to steady his temper suddenly flaring, the dragon in him wanting to be let out, his eyes turning into slits once again, glowing green, the green spikes on his head turning into small horns.

"What's wrong freak, scared"

"I said get BACK!" Spike screamed, his last word coming out as green and purple fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" Jeremy said, him and his team now quaking in their pants, one of them even peeing themselves.

"What's going on here!" Coach Soarin' yelled at the crowd of boys followed by Spitfire. "Should have known, Jeremy, get your gear, your off the team."

"B-but coach, that freak breathed fire, my eyebrows are gone!" as he pointed toward his singed forehead.

"No if's or but's about it, move it, all of you, or your all expelled! came Soarin'

"Except you Drake" came Spitfire, "your with us. "

"Aw what?" Spike said complaining, having already calmed down and had reverted back to his normal state.

"No back sass, move out, Celestia's office, now.'

"But"

"I said move it!"

'Aw man, grandpa is totally gonna kill me for this. What about mom!?' Spike panicked as he thought about what kind of sick punishments awaited him in his near future.

(In Celestia's office)

Spike was sitting in a chair it the middle his principal's office, her back turned to him watching the giant TV that had the recording of him and his little freed running escapade he had with the bullies just moments ago. Behind him was Coach Soarin guarding the door and spitfire leaning up against the wall. As he watched the tapes over and and over again, he threw up his hood and tried to sink into his chair as far as he possibly could.

Celestia took in a deep breath "Do you mind telling me with this is, Mr. Drake." as she turned around and looked at him, crossing her fingers on her desk, and looked at Spike.

"I do….parkour?" Spike said thinking up a quick lie.

"Oh? Then how do you explain this?" she said as she pulled up a picture of Spike jumping down three flights of stairs and sticking it with a clean landing, a barrel roll, and the continued running of into the distance.

"I do A LOT of parkour" Spike said sticking to his story.

"Of course you do, as a matter of fact have not a single doubt in the fact that you do." she returned

"Wait really?" Spike said confused

"Absolutely, I have only one question, could you possibly explain this to me?" As she paused the video right when Spike started to transform.

"Umm….I uh…I got nothing" Spike said as he just gave up.

"Nothing at all?" Celestia said smiling, "I mean you were faring so well for yourself just moments before."

"The point being?" Spike ask ignoring the older womans sarcasm.

"We know what you are Spike, who you are, where you come from." Spitfire said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Spike responded.

"Don't play coy with us kid, it's already enough that we had to keep you from taking those boys through the crematorium." Soarin' said putting in his two sense.

"Hey, in my defense, I chose the fight or flight option." shot back Spike

"And we truly commend you for doing so, but its the fact that your power was triggered so easily, and quite unusual that it chose now of all times to unsuppress itself." Celestia said

"Unsuppress itself...wait., wait, wait. How do you know all of this, you're not dragon hunters are you? If so I aint gonna go down easy."

"Unlikely hot shot" Spitfire interrupted "That chair your sitting in has an enchantment on it, the longer you sit the more your powers become null and void."

"Wait, really!?" Spike said as he jumped up out of the seat.

"No, but that'd be cool right?" Spitfire chuckled.

"I believe what Spitfire was going to say is that there far more to this school that meets the eye." Celestia said.

"Mr. Drake, do you remember the story of the creation of your kind?"

"Yeah, my grandpa used to tell me it as a bedtime story when I was little." Spike responded.

"Well, did he ever inform you on what ever happened to the land in which was brought back."

"I thought we were living in it"

"While that is true, it should also be taken into account that the battle didn't just take place in this realm, there are many places where the brothers fought and leveled in there battle. There were also many enemies that stood in there way, my sister and I being two of them." the Principle explained.

"Wait, back up, you knew my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, greaaaaat grandfather? Just how old are you?! No offense of course." Spike said

"None taken, and far older than any mortal. Now, would you like the long story, or the short version?"

"Either or" the young dragon responded.

"Very well" the Principle responded, " Well, long ago, when your story mentions four gods, it is relating to my sister Luna, goddess of the moon, and I Celestia, goddess of the Sun, along with your extremely great grandfather the dragon god, and the god of chaos, Discord. As the brothers fought day in and day out, it destroyed the land in which we, and hundreds upon thousands call home, Equestria, as well as thousands of other worlds. My sister and I, being directly affected, decided in order to stop the conflict we would try to reason with them both.

I left to see your uncorrupted grandfather to ask him to end his and his brothers quarrel in which he gladly obliged, but as I left to check on my sisters progress, what is saw in return was no longer my sister, more so an evil entity that was derived and fed on her inner most hatred and jealousy the darkness of the brother tainted her beyond repair. Unlike your grandfather, I could not appeal to my sisters humanity and ended up having to banish her and have not seen her in far over a millenia, although be it a tragic one, it was a sacrifice that I had to make in order for the well being of my people." Celestia said as she started to tear up.

"Easy Celestia" Soarin said as he handed the sun goddess a tissue.

"Thank you Soarin" Celestia said as she took the tissue as dried her eyes. "Forgive me, the memory is just-just a tad bit painful"

"It's alright, I completely understand, it hard losing someone close, take your time." Spike responded sympathetically

*Ahem* Celestia continued as she cleared her throat. "Well, as you know I am not from this world, nor are Spitfire and Soarin'. As well as a few other people that live in this world in a more incognito choice of life. Another one of those people being my protege and your fellow classmate Twilight Sparkle. Whom of which I am assigning to be your teacher to help you control your powers. Bring her in." Celestia said as she motioned toward the door.

Soarin' opened the door and in stepped an all to familiar face.

"Hello Spike, my name is Twilight Sparkle and i'm your new tutor. I look forward to working with you." the teenage schoolgirl smiled as she gestured her hand out to the dragon boy.

"What!?"


	2. Chapter 2

_urn baby Burn_

Picking up right where we left off, we have our protagonist Spike Drake sitting in the middle of his principal's office, who turns out, is actually a sun goddess who's been around since before his family ancestors even came to exist, assigning him a new teacher which of who is her most prized protege, Twilight Sparkle.

"Is something wrong? I'm sure I explained everything the first time." Twilight said putting a finger up to her chin thinking and crossing an arm under her bust, unconsciously giving it even more emphasis.

"No, no, it's just, if everyone is learning my deepest family kept secret that has been hidden for generation after generation, i'd just like to know who else is in on this." Spike responded with sarcasm rubbing his temples.

"Well other than me, the people in this room, and my close knit group of friends, I don't believe anyone else in this school knows-"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up a second, what do you mean by close group of friends, I mean, ever since you got here you've literally befriended almost every single person in the school." Spike cut her off quickly

"Point taken, bad explanation on me. But listen, know this must kind of new to you but trust me all will be revealed in time-

Their conversation was cut short when they heard screaming in the front office.

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE IN A MEETING, WHERE'S MY BABY BOY!"

"What was that" came Spitfire

"THAT would be my mom… YOU CALLED MY MOM!?" Spike whispered frantically hoping his half dragon mother wouldn't hear him.

"Well, yes." answered Celestia, "Dragon or not, during a conflict such as this held on school grounds, after hours or not, it is mandatory that I inform any if not all legal parental figures that can be reached of the confrontation at hand, in this case I had to explain how you made yourself almost known to the public."

"There you are!" said Spikes mom as the door flew open and almost crushing Soarin if he hadn't caught it in time.

"Oh my Spikey-wikey, they didnt hurt you did they" she said she yanked Spike out of the chair and into her arms, crushing all of the wind out of his body.

"Mom….can't *ack* breath" Spike huffed tapping his mother's arms as if pleading uncle.

"Put the boy down woman, it's not like they could have really done any real or permanent damage." said Spike's grandfather he slipped by his daughter into the room.

"Sorry mam' '" apologized a secretary as she fixed her glasses "I tried to get them to wait but they were extremely…..unwavering."

"It's quite alright" Celestia sighed.

"So Mr. Long" Celestia said as she turned toward the short old man "you look like your aging…...well" she said with a chuckle.

"Speak for yourself" came the old man "You don't look a millenia over….well however old you are." shot back with a warming smile.

"Wait, you two know each other!?" said Spike and Twilight in unison.

"Grandpa, how old are you two?"

"Grandson, let me put it to you this way" came the short old man. "This woman has seen you, me, as well as your grandfather before me in diapers, and will more than likely live to see your children and your children's children in them as well, along with the fact that we live far longer than humans."

"Enough about this age hullabaloo, your coming home right this instant young man, oh just wait till we get home, do have any idea what you could have risked-" screamed the mother as she pulled Spikes ear and dragged him out of the room.

"See you…..tomorrow….Spike"" Twilight called, pretty realizing the boy was out of ear shot a bit saddened that he left without so much as a goodbye, buts it's not like he had a much of a choice

"I should go, she's my ride, thank you for the heads up, and if there's anymore conflict involving Spike and his powers flaring up, please, do not hesitate to call us. Have a pleasant evening." said Spike's grandpa as he waved goodbye and closed the door behind him.

"The hell was that?" Soarin said peering from behind the door

"This is gonna be a helluva long year." Spitfire facepalmed.

(With Apple Bloom)

'Why did he have to go, why couldn't he have just stayed' the young farmgirl thought and she sat on her bed criss cross hugging a pillow in her. light spaghetti strap shirt with a green apple in the front and short shorts pajama combo.

"Probably trying to go off and find Twilight. Stupid Spike, always being so forgetful. Why can't he tell what girl does and doesn't like.*UUG*" She gwaphed as she stuffed her face into her pillow.

"Hey, I thought I told you to hit the hay an hour ago missy." Peered in an old shriveled woman with grey hair wearing an old dress and a cooking apron through the doorway of the young farm girls room.

"Oh, um, sorry Grandma Smith" Apple Bloom apologized before she flicked a switch on her lamp.

"Now hold on a second there sugar pie." said the Granny before she flicked a switch on the lamp back on. "Now what's wrong there little lady".

"It's nothin Granny Smith" Apple Bloom sighed as she pulled the covers over her shoulders

"Applebloom" Grandma Smith argued as she sat down on the bed side "Now I know I ain't raised no fibber, not in this household, now come on and fess up to grandma.

"It's nothin grandma, really-"

"Now Applebloom, if you expect me to believe everything with you ship, shape and dandy, you would have asked ta stay up five minutes more like ya usually do, but ya didn't, and that right there is just what I caught on the way in. Now you best come clean, you have school to tend to tomorrow and I have the farm, so you best get to yapp'n so I can get to napp'n.

Applebloom sighed and sat up in her bed, her red covers falling down to her legs.

"Granny Smith" Apple Bloom started. "Have you ever…..liked someone"

"Liked someone, course I have, at least those who are worth liking.

"No granny, I mean _like_ like someone, but your too afraid to tell them...well….because your afraid of their answer.

"Well of course i've liked someone in that way, how else you think the rest of y'all got here"

"Aw come on grandma, ewww"

"Oh fiddlesticks, you won't be saying that when it's your turn."

"Grandma" Applebloom complained

"Yeah, yeah, listen in sweet heart" said the granny as she put he hand on the grandchild's shoulder. "I realize you're at that age where boys are just the bee's knees but ya gotta think, what kinda like do you got for this fella, is it a puppy love, or a kind of sell ya soul for his well being kind of love."

"I….don't know just yet."

"We'll find out and get back to me on that. The granny said before she stood up and walked to the door. Your just fifteen, you've got your entire life ahead of ya"

Applebloom smiled "Thank Grandma Smith."

"No problem sugar pie. Oh yeah, and more thing too missy, KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, no need for anymore youngins runnin around here.

"Grannyyyyy Ewwwww" Apple Bloom said once again said disgusted at the elders lewd sense of humor pulling the covers over her head.

(Back with Spike)

It was about nine o'clock when Spike started serving out his punishment because of him revealing his secret power to someone who wasn't one of his own. His punishment, training. Right about now Spike was doing weighted push-ups on his thumbs and because of his dragon side, there was no such thing as heavy weight, only MEGA weight. With a vest that weighed at least six thousand pounds, straps on his arms that weight that added on four hundred pounds each, as well as his legs coming in at five hundred and fifty pounds each, as well as his grandfather and little sister standing on his back, he wasn't fairing to good.

"Five thousand nine-hundred ninety eight, five thousand nine-hundred ninety nine, six thousand."

"I want six thousand more"

"But grandpa-"

"No buts, if you can rely on your dragon form to fight in place of your human side, you need your human side to fight in place of your mystic powers. AGAIN!"

"You can only blame yourself" came a little girl with pink wings, cat eyes, and fangs, as she jumped on his back eating a bag of popcorn.

"Fine, one, two, three, four….."

(three hours later)

"Cold shower, and straight to bed" Spike said as he wiped the sweat of his chest."

*vvvvvvt* *vvvvvvt* His phone vibrated on his night stand.

"Hello?"

"Spike?"

"Snails?"

"Good your still up, don't ask why but i'm sending you a video right now, don't say anything else until you watch it till the end

Spike heard a *ding* from his computer email.

"Ok, ok, i'm opening it now."

What he saw next made his heart drop to the pit off his stomach. It was him during his little parkour escapade earlier that day.

"Mind explaining to me what hell that was."

"It looks like a video game trailer, so what?" Spike said bluntly trying not aroused his friends suspicion.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, this was recorded earlier today, posted not even six hours ago."

"What does that have to do with me"

"Then tell me" Snails continued "who else in the town do you know that has green hair, GREEN HAIIIIIIR!?

"Why it this so surprising, just about everyone in the school has some sort of wacky hair color."

"Spike don't play dumb with me, if that guys not you, then we have a new local ninja that just happens to look exactly like you."

"I think your just overreacting"

"And your underreacting, once the school gets hold of this your gonna be swarmed with so many fans.

"Yeah right, like that's gonna ever happen, night Snails." Spike said as he hung up the phone rolling his eyes.

(The next day)

"I don't see what you guys were so worried about" Spike said as the bus rounded the corner, coming to a stop directly in front of him.

"Hey Spike over here." Applebloom said as she waved down the dragon boy from her seat on the bus.

"Oh suregive me a sec" he said as he started walking down the aisle.

"No sit with me!" came one girl with gray hair and glasses as she pulled on his arm pulling him into he seat.

"Hey, what the-."

"No, he wants to sit with me" came a girl wearing a pink as she pulled him into her seat with so much force his face flew directly into her large rack "Eager one aren't you, and those arms, mmpphh, I just want to take a huge bite out of them."

Spike responded to that by blushing like mad a reaching his arm up as if reaching for the key to the kingdom of heaven.

"Snips, Snails, help!"

"We got you Spike" said the two boys in unison as grabbed Spikes arm and tried to pulled him from the bakers death grip.

"Come on Pinkie, let him go" complained Applebloom from her seat.

"Aww, you guys are no fun" the cotton candy haired said with a giggle sticking her tongue out and letting go of the boys arm.

(few mins later)

"The actual hell was that?!" Snips yelled at Spikes seat ahead of him.

"Darn tootin, mind explaining to me what exactly what just happened." Applebloom cut in.

"Your boyfriend is basically a ninja!" Snails said excitedly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Applebloom said quickly blushing.

"So wait….he's still single?" came another girl from a few seats away.

"BEGONE THOT!" Snails yelled pointing in her direction, "we are dealing with a serious situation here!"

"EXCUSE ME!", the girl yelled

"DUDE!?" Spike panicked

"What?" the boy in blue responded.

'Please just let me die' Spike thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

(At the school)

As soon as Spike walked through the double doors he was swarmed with a groups of fangirls and questions.

" Do you work out!?"

"Are you single?!

"Is it true you took on the whole football team, AND WON!?

This was basically Spikes day consisted of. Every time he tried to get close to his friends he would just get bombarded again with questions. Being stalked from every single corner he turned.

He eventually slipped away from the crowds and made his way to the lost and found for his jacket he lost the day before.

"Man, could today get any more crappy" Spike said as he shifted around the lost and found box.

"Looking for this" said a girl with a country accent.

Spike hopped up and turned around quickly.

"H-hey um…" Spike said at a loss for words, to busy staring her down, from her beautiful blonde hair, her AMAZING rack down to her hourglass figure and nice curvy hips working it in those beautiful denim blue jeans and cowgirl boots.

"Applejack, but you can call me AJ if you like sugarcube."

"Yeah…..great." said Spike having still not recovered from his daydream.

"Hey, im here too!" came a loud voice from behind him. As he was glomped from behind and taken to the ground.

Spike rolled over with the girl still on top of him and when his vision cleared. A girl wearing a pink top with massive breasts with a frilly pink and blue skirt with a small yellow purse.

"Hi-Hi, my names Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you _cutie-patootie_ can just call me Pinkie-pie." She said excitedly booping him on his nose.

"Nice to meet you both of you, mind letting me up?" Spike said trying to let the air refill his lungs.

"If you say so" Pinkie said in a sing-song voice stood she stood directly up and gave Spike full view of her blue and white striped panties under her skirt almost making Spikes heart stop.

"Pinkie! Could you move from over me please!?" Spike panicked as he quickly covered his eyes and plugged his nose.

"Pinkie, could yah please stop teasing the man, Twi expects us to get him back to her in one piece, CONSCIOUS if possible." the farm girl scolded the hyperactive party planner.

"Fiiiiine, pervert" Pinkie teased once more as she pulled the boy to his feet brushing off his shoulder.

"Dont I know you" Spike asked.

"Maaaaaaaybe" Pinkie answered.

"Come with us" Applejack said as she tossed Spike his jacket.

"What for?"

"You wanna go back to being Mr. Casanova? No? Then follow us.

The two lead Spike through the school avoiding the crowds of 'fans'. They eventually led him to the empty debate club room.

As they walked him through the hallways Spike thought to himself as he stared at the farmgirls rear end 'Oh man, talk about apple bottom jeans' right before the came to a stop.

"Whats this, two pretty girls leading me into a dark room, kinda suspicious?" Spike quipped as they closed the door behind them

"Give it a second" the two girls said in unison as the room began to shake and all the windows started to shine all kinds of colors.

All of a sudden a huge pink portal opened up in the corner of the room.

"Well come on now, no need to keep Twilight wait'n on us." said Applejack as she urged Spike twoard the portal.

"Hold on, where are we going" Spike said as he started to back from the doorway of light.

"You'll never know if you dont try to find out." Pinkie said pushing the half dragon back twoards the portal. "Besides, its not like your gonna be painfully ripped apart back and forwarth through the space time continuum and be forever stuck on an empty astral pane of nothing more than space dust and infinite rays amoungst the cosmos, that'd just be silly."

"Wait, WHAT!"

"In ya go" came Applejack as she gave one last push and forced the boy through the portal.

"Holy shiiiiiiiii-" came Spike until he fell out of earshot."

"Heh, newbie" Pinkie teased before she and Applejack soon jumped in after Spike.

(with Spike)

Surrounded by pink and feeling like he was going down the worlds most life threatening extreme waterslide, twist, turns, spins, and belly churning death defying drops. Flying was childs play compared to this. As Spike tried to balance himself he started to see a bright light.

"Ahhhhhh *offff*"

Spike faceplanted into a hard dirt ground and skid about several feet until he came to a stop in front of nine individuals.

"Hmmm, he got her faster than I expected." Came a girl with a white horn on her forhead and puple hair.

"Atleast the newbie didnt get lost"

Came a rainbow haired girl with with blue wings flying looking down on him.

Spike, with blurry vision and a sore body stood up and put a hand to his head trying comprehend what the hell just happened.

"Oh…..my" came a soft voice, its owner a girl with pink hair and a yellow sweater hugging her a busty figure and a pink skirt.

"Well thats something you dont see every day." came a poofy pink haired.

Spike looked down and saw that the skid from his "landing" had burned of the front half of his clothes leaving his bare chest and tight abbs along with his small scars he picked up over the years completely bare. As well as his pants being tattered, loose and torn. The girls blushing at the sight, Spike however was feeling like he was needing a long nap…..forever.

"Spike, breath, you just came through a portal. POR-TAL."

"Twi-light?" Spike spoke slowly, about to faint. "I need…..a nap" he said before he passed out landing face first in the bust of Twilight. Causing the girl to blush, squeal, and backhand him into the ground. If he wasnt out cold before, he's probably dead now.

(few days later)

'Mmmmhh, everthing hurts' Spike thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

He woke up in small bed in a small room. He looked to his left and saw a girl with a familiar yellow sweater and uncomparable bust accompanied by a woman in a nusre out fit and a red cross on her chest. The girl in the yellow was dousing a towel in warm water about to apply it to his forhead. He tried grabbed her wrist short of his forhead but was met with a soft a supple sensation.

He sat up a little, the blanket sliding down to his stomach.

"Thanks and all, but, mind telling where I am." Looking over he relized that he, the almighty dragon incarnation, was now groping an innocent girl.

She stared at him blankly for a few seconds before her face started to flush and she started to panick. "AHHH, PERVERT! She screamed and raised her hand up.

"No wait!-

It was already too late, he was out cold with a with a red handprint on his face.

(A few more days later)

'uuuuhhh, whhhhhhhy' Spike woke back up.

He opened his eyes to see a tall figure with a long horn on her forehead and a large beautiful set of feathery wings. His vision was blurry when he peered up to the woman Spike murmured

"Spike, is everything well" she whispered.

"God?"

She chuckled, "Close enough"

"Celestia? What happened? Where am I. How long have I been out." Spike asked as he tried to sit up being met with unwavering pain.

"In that order, yes, you seemed to have had a hard landing and an unfortunate experience with Twilight's breasts and backhand. Along with a panic attack from Fluttershy and a firm meeting from her forehand and you've been out roughly…..eight days.

"EIGHT DAYS! ow" Spike screamed right before he winced from his headache.

"Easy sweetheart" came a woman in a nurses outfit. "Hello Spike, my name is Nurse Redheart. You took a mighty hard fall when coming through that portal and because of the fact that your body was still in its human form and that you were moving so fast and so many things were going on your body didn't have enough to brace for the impact and passed out. Along with those two high powered assaults.

"The slaps?" Spike questioned

"Yes, however, the impacts could have, and would have killed you and if not for your healing factor, would have fractured and decimated your skull into bits and pieces even to microscopic levels."

"Ugh, story of my life" Spike said as he laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh come now, you're alive aren't you. Now up, you siree need a bath and i'm tired of washing you myself." she said pulling Spike to a sitting position popping some of his bones.

"Ok ow, why would you…..why, why, WHY AM NAKED!" Spike screamed as he covered his body with his blanket.

"I think this is where I shall take my leave, i'll see you afterward , good luck to you both." Celestia Smiled before she walked outside and closed the door softly.

"Now you" said the nurse as she pointed toward Spike. "Shower now"

"But where are my clothes" Spike panicked

"Oh please, sweetheart, im a nurse, i've seen more of those things than you probably have had hot meals."

"WHY did you tell me that" Spike complained as he face palmed at the mental image.

"Oh come on it's not that bad" the redhead said as she tossed a towel at him. "Not like you have anything I haven't already seen...on a patient I mean, I mean someone has to keep those things down while you sleep."

Spike turned a crimson red while wrapped a towel around himself and stood up looking at the ground "Can just get some privacy please? I-I just need time…..to process all this Spike said calmly but clearly distraught.

Nurse Redheart gave him an understanding look. "Sure sweetheart, take your time, im sure this is all somewhat new to you, being put into a coma and all."

"Thanks Doc"

"Nurse sweetheart, nurse."

"Lifesaver it is" Spike joked lightheartedly try to draw his attention away from the nurse's lewd comments.

"Well aren't you just sweet, I'll just let you get to it, bathrooms through that door right there, i'll bring you some clothes and set them on your bed for you in a few."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The nurse closed the door that left the room and left Spike alone.

Spike walked into the bathroom and started running his shower, not so much focusing on the water but what the hell just happened in the span of a couple of days, most of which he was unconscious. After his piping hot shower he decided to sit in a nearby tub in a ice cold water to ease his bodies soreness.

"Man, one moment your waiting fourth period to come around, the next you getting peeped on by a nurse in your sleep." Spike spoke to himself

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Occupied."

"Spike im leaving your clothes on your bed."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Spike got out of the shower, wrapped the towel around his lower half and walked out, water still stuck to his upper body, running his hand through his naturally green Spikey hair. He looked toward his bed to see that it was made made with a black pair of jogging pants and a tight matching shirt with a green claw on the back and a note

"This….looks like the training gi grandpa gave me for my fifth birthday *Sniff* Hmm, smells funny."

Spike read the note.

 _Dear Spike,_

 _I'm glad to hear about your quick recover courtesy of Nurse Redheart. Forgive us if my friend Fluttershy and I extended your being in an unconscious state. When you awake I will send an escort to you room in order to take you to a special training grounds located south of the building that you are in, there I will explain where you are and what is to come in the next few days, I will also urge you to not use your dragon powers if possible, consider the jog a warm up._

 _-Your faithful teacher, Twilight Sparkle_

"Fun never stops does it?" Spike said to himself as he dried himself off.

Spike slipped his shirt on his pants and shirt and headed out the door. As he opened the exit door he saw that he was alone. It was nothing but a small open plane surrounded by forest.

"But which way is south?"

Spike sniffed the air and despite being up wind, picked up a strong scent of bubble gum?

"Welp, the nose knows."

Spike decided to follow his nose into the forest in a light jog.

(A few hours later)

"Hmmm, now there's cookie's *sniff* and apple pie?"

Spike jogged off a bit farther until he came out to the edge of the forest. He saw what looked like a picnic and started walking out of the forest, thats until the smell went from sweet delicious treats into what smelled like sixty skunks just took a dump just a few yards away.

"Ugh, what the hell it that smell, and I thought dragons breath was bad."

Spike then heard a strange growling sound from behind him.

"Fuck me"

(at the picnic table)

"Hey Twi, we've got our bogie inbound" shouted a cyan feather winged girl flying far above the ground.

"Good, it means Spike put on the timberwolf male scented shirt I gave to Nurse Redheart."

"Hold up Twilight, you're telling me that you purposely made Spike smell a vicious beast's male companion, isn't that a bit, I don't know, dangerous?" came Applejack.

"Yep"

"But Twilight, that's a bit much don't you think?" said Rarity.

"We have to see how strong he is now, to know how far along we have to go for his training."

"But..um..Twilight..i'd hate to put a damper on things, but that's not a very good idea." cut in Fluttershy

"Well, why not? Its was one of the first few things I was introduced to with my training with Celestia"

"Yes, but thing about that is, timber wolves mate throughout the year."

"Yes, I know this"

"But Twilight, during the process, the female is dominant in the matter, even so much as to physically hunt and pin down a male and if he proves himself worthy, force them to...well...mate."

"That meaning?" Rainbowdash said as she landed sitting on the table."

"That meaning " Applejack cut in, "them gals gonna be all over him like stinkfly on a hunk of manure in the middle of July."

"Well somebody's popular" Rarity said with a small chuckle.

Twilight pulled up a small screen on the center of the table showing Spike and his fight with the timber wolves.

"YAY movie time!" Pinkie said excitedly while sliding a large cake onto the table.

(Back with Spike)

Right now Spike was still in human form, seeing as he didnt want to burn down the forest around him and didn't want to destroy any of the foreign greenery around him. He decided to use his superhuman strength and punch the beast.

"RAAHH!" Spike screamed as he punched the beast into twigs and splinters, his fist smoking from the speed and strength of the impact.

"You're gonna need more than that to kill me" Spike turned away from the pile of twigs and ashes and toward the picnic table."

He was then grabbed in the giant jaws of something.

"Man, can't a guy get like five minutes to relax and not feel like he could die at any moment."

He could feel the jaws of the reformed timber wolf piercing his skin and clothes, trying to pry them off, shaking him from side to side like an oversize chewtoy before letting him go flying through a few trees.

(at the picnic table)

"Geez, what a scrub, why doesn't he just go dragon and torch this thing." Rainbow Dash complained while chugging a mug of apple cider.

"Easy Dash, just give him time" said Twilight still staring at the screen.

(With Spike)

"Ok, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Spike said as he popped his shoulder back into place and focused his energy into his self healing.

The She-timber wolf prepped herself as if she was to charge like a bull, she then let out a loud roar to confirm it.

"Yeah, and a grrrrrr to you too missy" Spike quipped with a smirk..

As the she-wolf charged Spike just got sick and tired of the whole ordeal decided to just get it up and done. He finally decided not to burn it to a crisp,but instead just try and scare it off.

"RRAAAHHHH" Spike let out a roar so loud that the sound waves shook the earth around him and dug his feet into the ground, even blowing the she-wolf back through a few trees before she got up whimpering and limping away.

"Crap" Spike winced as he looked down at himself pulling out a few stakes of wood from his legs and upper torso. He took a lot of damage from being chewed and ragdolled from the she wolf. The wounds slowly healed themselves as he walked toward the picnic table where the girls were waiting for him.

(At the table)

"Hello Spike, how was your first test."

"Alright, but could do me a favor, next time, could you maybe bring more than one shirt, and maybe some shoes? " Spike gestured to his clothes with holes and splinters still in them.

"Noted, will do. But in the meantime I guess I have some explaining to do. Right now this place you are, these vacant and empty fields and forests, are in a small dimension that was created beyond space and time, time does not exist here."

"But Celestia said i was out for at least a week."

"Yes it is true that day and night do fluctuate, it is merely an illusion, in truth you've haven't even been gone for more than a few nanoseconds in reality."

"So I still have to go back to classes after this? Aw man." Spike complained.

"While we are on the topic of time, I think it's time I introduce that 'close knit' group of friends was talking about, some of whom I do believe you've already become acquainted with." as she gestured to her friends."

"Applejack"

"Nice to meetcha partner" came the apple farmer as she shook Spikes hand.

"I always knew there was a crazy reason for that much brute strength." Spike quipped.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Applejack smiled.

"Rainbow Dash"

"Sup scrub"

"Um, the names Spike"

"That's what I said, scrub." she said taunting the half dragon with a smirk.

"I do believe you've met Pinkie."

"Hi Spike!" Pinkie waved from the other end of the table with frosting on her face and some in her hair.

"Hey Pinkie" Spike chuckled at over-exertion of energy that the girl put into any and everything she did.

"Rarity"

"Pleasure to meet you Spike….oh dear, no, now that just won't do." she said as she gestured to his clothes. "Here let me".

The horn on her forehead glowed and surrounded Spike in a purple aura.

"There you are, good as new."

Spike looked down and saw that his tattered clothes were repaired.

"Oh wow, thanks"

"Not a problem, a friend of Twilight is a friend of mine.

"And last but not least, Fluttershy"

"Hey" Spike smiled at the girl as he waved, mentally kicking himself in the neck trying to keep his eyes from wandering. When she remained quiet and hid behind her hair he took a light step forward in her direction causing her to flinch a tad bit. He quickly took a step back when a bunny hopped onto the table and shook its little fist at him.

Applejack leaned down to his level whispered into his ear. "It's ok she's just a bit shy and cautious, with what happened a couple days ago, with you and the whole grabby thing.."

"Right" he said rubbing his cheek where the shy girl smacked him only a few days ago.

"Spike, you have experience correct?"

"Huh" Spike blushed a bit.

Twilight notice this and quickly corrected herself trying to hide her embarrassment. "With training I mean, with controlling your dragon form that is."

"Oh, um yeah, my grandpa's been training me since I was about five.

"Good, well, as you have come to learn, I have come from a different world and was also born with natural born powers, in which I was specially chosen by Celestia at her academy for specially gifted unicorns. It was there that I was made Celestia's personal apprentice."

(One LONG and EXPLANATORY story later)

"And that's when I met these five, and after many trials and tribulations I, with the blessing of Celestia, bestowed upon them the Elements of Harmony."

"Helements of Armory?" Spike questioned.

"No silly, Elements of Harmony" Pinkie said as she slid another slice of apple pie in front of him.

"Special pieces of power that bond only with specific beings that embody true elements of the piece." Rarity explained.

"That we know of" Twilight continued "their are only six element of harmony that exist. They were used by Princess Celestia in order to defeat Nightmare moon. Each of us possess one of them, they allow us to transform into the form you see us in know. My piece representing friendship."

Going around the table each of the girls explaining their piece and it significance starting off with Applejack.

"Well this beauty right here is the element of Trust, its what gives me that what'cha call it, "brute strength" even giving me the power of controlling the earth you walk on, plus a little extra muscle to boot" she emphasized her fact by tapping her boot on the ground and then lifting the entire picnic table they were sitting at a few feet off the before tapping her foot again and setting the table back to its original position. It then moved onto Rarity.

"This shiny little gem here it the element of Generosity, it allows me to control of light, fracturing light and such" she chose to show this by snapping her fingers engulfing the table in darkness, the only form of light coming from the tip of her finger, snapping her fingers to bring the light back."

"That's…..so freakin awesome" Spike said in awe.

"Well im glad you like it." Rarity said smiling happily.

"You think that's awesome, check it" Rainbow Dash said before she landed on the ground and stood in a half squat. The space surrounding her started to cloud and lighting started to flash around her. Some of her hair started to stand on end the grass around her feet beginning to burn away around her feet.

"Oh wow" Spike said staring while grabbing a cookie not taking his eyes of the girl.

In a quick second the pegasus girl disappeared into thin air and then reappeared in the same spot, this time with a cookie in her hand. Spike looked at hand and realized that his cookie was gone.

"Woah, thats fast" Spike said staring at his now cookieless hand.

"I know, I know, im awesome."

Next was Pinkie, who didn't waste time showing of her power.

"So Pinkie what's-" Spike tried getting out before he was hit in the face by a snowball. "What the-" he was hit in the face again, and again, and again."

"Pinkie" Twilight said scoulding her.

"I'm getting there" Pinkie smiled before she threw one last snowball which Spike blocked with his plate.

"I have the element of Laughter, y'know that moment when you think of something funny and get the giggles, thats me. I control the water and ice that move through the earth. Remember that tsunami that almost wiped out the entire coast last year."

"Um, no I don't think I do."

"Exactly."

And Fluttershy.

"Hey Flutters, what's yours" Spike said excitedly as he leaned across the table.

Fluttershy looked up from petting her pet bunny to meet Spike leaning over the table with eagerly awaiting, in all honesty it frightened her a tad bit to where she stuck her hand out and blew Spike out of his seat at the table with a whirlwind of air that sent him flying backwards rolling into the grass.

Spike quickly jumped up and scream "Heck yeah, let's do that again!"

(a few minutes later)

"So you want me to show you what I got, power wise, and that'll let you know what type of training i'll need and how severe."

"Precisely, and your first opponent will be Applejack." Twilight reponded

"Oh well, guess it can't be helped, 'sides, I could use an after meal workout." Applejack said as she put her hat on the table and stood up.

"But wait, I don't think I can-

"What hit a girl, you one of those 'im the stronger vessel so I should be 'gentle' types? Rainbow Dash cut him off. "Well listen here bub, you-"

"WHAT I MEANT was that I don't think i should use my full power, I haven't exactly got the hang of going all out before passing out. And yeah I do sorta believe in that, and its only cause my mom told that women respect a kindly gentleman."

"Well, at least he's polite" Rarity said as she put int her two cents.

"Don't worry Spike, this place can handle anything you throw at it." Twilight said as she shed some light on the conversation.

"Come on now sugarcube, this definitely ain't my first rodeo and it's not like its gonna be my last." Applejack shouted as she walked into the nearby field that surrounded them.

"Heh, farm puns, nice" Pinkie snickered to herself.

" *Sigh* Alright, let's just get this out of the way, I just wanna get this day over with." Spike said as he walked into the field and distance himself from Applejack.

"Come on now, don't hold back" Applejack said as she stuck up her hand beckoned him forwarth.

"Alright then" Spike said as he lunged forward leaving a slight divot in the ground where he stood.

*BOOM*

The impact of the punch was so loud that wind blew back the grass and even cut down a few tree behind Applejack. Spike was then met with a very painful sensation. He felt like his arm had collapsed from the inside out.

"Mother of great grandfather that hurts!" Spike said as he dropped to his knees clenching his right wrist. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR BONES MADE OF, AND I CAN BEND TITANIUM LIKE A PAPERCLIP!" Spike rolled on his back in pain, even with the healing factor it felt like he was dying.

"Oh, sorry sugarcube, didn't think I was using that much power."

Rainbow Dash however fell over laughing. "Ha, what a wimp"

"Rainbow, that is uncalled for." Rarity said as she scolded the Pegasus girl.

Twilight just sat there and record the spar in her journal.

"Alright…..let me get a redo on that one" Spike said as he stood up moving his wrist to make sure his self healing was kicking in.

"Sure thing"

"Alright, no more messing around." Spike said as he took his half squat stance a few feet from the farm girl.

"Now really, don't hold back this time." Applejack said as she stuck her arm out once again.

(Skrillex: Make It Bun Dem)

Spike closed his eyes and took in a deep, slow breath as the air started to flow around him, the clouds started to circle above him as lightning began to rain down on the earth. Fissures started to crack in the ground while huge chunks started to float around him. (Just imagine mystic Gohan in DBZ) The grass and dirt around him was being ripped up leaving a him standing in a small crater. He opened his eyes to reveal that his eyes had turned a blazing green. His teeth had sharpened into fangs, his muscles starting to bulge in his shirt.

"Well, that's something you don't see too often now aint it." Applejack shielded her eyes in order to shield then from the debris.

"Interesting, and he hasn't even transformed yet" Twilight said to herself as she wrote down something else in her note book.

"Sure you wanna do this Applejack" Rainbowdash said tauntingly.

"Shh" Twilight said still focused on Spike, who now had a purple aura with green lightning striking around him.

(Now imagine kid Gohan going into super saiyan…..2)

"DRAGON UP! AAAHHHHH!"

Right now Spike had just tapped out at Dragon Mode, his spiky hair had turned in spines and horns, a fire being set alight from his "hair". His muscles had had basically torn through his shirt and pants. His shirt no being little more than a charred piece of cloth, his pants still intact because the were just jogging pants, but still a bit charred, his body turned into an anthropomorphic dragon with a set of wings.

"Well, I guess there's no more need for this" Spike said in a deep gravelly voice as he tore off the remains of his shirt and tossed it on the ground, this voice sounding nothing like his original, this one more manly, more intimidating, more dominant, more…..appealing.

"Oh goodness me, it seems the heat has gotten to me" Rarity said biting her lip and fanning herself.

"GO SPIKE, GO APPLEJACK!" Pinkie cheer as she somehow managed to slip into a tight two piece cheerleading outfit during the whole ordeal, if Spike wasn't focused on channeling his energy now he probably would have died from nosebleed from seeing the baker in the skin tight outfit.

As Spike to a slight step forward Applejack readied herself and before his foot hit the ground he disappeared. In almost an instant he reappeared directly behind her, her barely having enough time to block herself from the brunt of Spikes punch. When Spike did punch her she skid backwards, her feet digging into the ground to keep herself upright. As soon as she uncovered body with her arms she saw smoke coming from out his mouth. At this point even Rainbow had to admit it, he looked pretty badass.

Twilight cut in shouting from the table "Spike, didn't you say you couldn't control your power if you maxed out."

"That's why I started of small" Spike shouted not bothering to take his eyes of the farm girl.

"Oh' carry on." Twilight realized as she adjusted her glasses.

"Applejack took this time to stomp the ground and trap Spike in a rocky coffin up to his neck, not that Spike even bothered moving.

As she swung at him Spike didn't move until the last second, wrenching his arm out of its sedimentary prison. Applejack uppercutted Spike into the air and then jumped up after him, he quickly maneuvered himself quickly facing Apple Jack. With Apple Jack in the air she had no place to go, with Spike stuck above her. Her eyes went wide when she his mouth started filling with gas and his eyes focus onto her. In a quick instant Spike created a fireball and shot it at the farm girl hitting her almost pointblank in the frontside of her body. The explosion threw her backwards directly into the earth, but he didn't stop there, he shot a stream of fire at her burning the earth around her scorching the trees, grass and….something else as well.

Spike landed, his eyes trained on smoldering crater before him.

"Woo-wee partner, if I didnt know any better, i'd say that you were actually trying to finish me off". Apple Jack smiled as she patted some fire out on her shoulder, her shirt tattered and large,holes burnt into the, she was actually almost half naked with exception for her undergarments and what was left was left of her actual outfit. " Wow, I think actually kinda felt that last one" she said as she cracked her knuckles. Now Spike wasn't phased at all….. as a matter of fact he wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying, he was to entranced by the country girls smokin bod.

'Holy grandfather, I never thought i was gonna be this turned on by a pony girl, guess I cant judge Snips anymore' Spike not even noticing the oncoming attack, still focused on the toned and muscular farm girl.

*Wham* Spike was punched dead in the jaw, possibly dislocating his jaw in the process. He was buried at least 40 feet deep in the ground, literally hitting him so hard he powered down back to his original human state.

"Ow" was all spike managed to get out, as he crawled out of the hole and rolled onto his back.

"Ok, that's enough" Twilight shouted at the two"

"Aw what, it was just getting to the good part" Rainbow Dash complatined

"Most intriguing" Twilight said as she walked over to where Spike was laying. "From what I've recorded in my notes, it seems that you can tap into this unlimited power reserve at will ."

"Dear madam, you flatter me" Spike joked still lying on the ground looking up at the sky.

"But, there's still something I don't understand"

"And what would that be Twi?" As Applejack stuck her hand out to help the dragon boy to his feet.

"It appears that he hasn't even began to come close to maxing out the potential power that a normal dragon withholds. I'd like to say it's because he's only half dragon but compared to his power output just moments ago I don't think i have a choice but to rule that out as a possibility."

"So he's still too weak" Rainbow cut in.

"Not weak, just not as strong as he could possibly be, and that's where we come in, get ready Spike, starting tomorrow your afterschool training begins, Celestia and I have already taken the innitiatve of informing your family of your situation, we'll give you some time to think it over. " Twilight said as she started to walk off back towards the table and jot down a couple more notes.

The other girls soon in tow, say for Rarity who walked up to Spike and handed him his original outfit, folded, pressed, and…...lavender scented?

"Don't worry darling, I know it seems rather random at first, but trust me its for the better, before Twilight I would have never thought myself doing something like this, but in time she helped me understand the responsibility that I bear and all those who are in need of help, whatever decision you make is up to you, we could use a guy like you around" Rarity explain as she gave him a hug "accidentally" pushing his head into her bust trying to get him to make the right decision.

(few mins later)

Spike changed into original outfit and walked back to the table.

"Well?" Twilight asked.

"Wanna know what, yeah, lets do it, I wanna see how far I can go." Spike said as he pumped his fist into the air.

"YAAY, NEW FRIENDS!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs as she clung onto Spikes upper body and squeezed.

After about ten minutes, the bubbly bubble-gum beauty eventually dropped him and he caught his breath.

"Talk about being welcomed with open arms, it was nice officially meeting all of you and all but-"

"Don't forget about having your butt handed to you" Rainbow cut him off.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Spike said sarcastically as her turned toward farm girl powerhouse.

"Well all ya had to do was ask partner" Apple Jack smiled as she gave him a pat on the shoulder.

" But, how am I gonna get back home.

"Oh yes, right this way" Twilight said as she opened a portal. "Just think about where you wanna go and it should take you right back to school."

"So, thank I guess, see you all tomorrow" Spike waved goodbye.

"GOODBYYYE!" Pinkie screamed bouncing around still waving her pom-pom's in her cheerleading outfit.

Taking one more good look at the bombshell beauties before walking through the portal.

"So, think wherever I want to go huh?" Spike said to himself. "I REALLY don't want to finish that test next period but I can't leave or they'll notice i'm gone."

(Inside the girl locker room)

***POOF**

Spike was now in an unknown locker inside the girls locker room, he knew it was the girls because from what he could see from where he was, there where only stalls.

"Crap, of all places to be trapped" Spike thought panicking.

Just then Spike heard the Locker room door open and the girls swimming team poured in with their their swimming singlets still on.

"So, any of you girls going anywhere after school?" said one girl as she opened a locker near the one he was trapped in.

He tried to reach for his phone to text for help but because of the small locker and the size of his build couldn't move any more than a few inches.

"Nah, I have a ton of french homework I gotta get in by this friday. Maybe I'll just get one of those nerds Snips or Snails to do it, all I have to do it let them touch my boob or something" she snickered, causing all of the other girls to laugh in unison.

Spike felt kinda bad for they guys, but he would save that until later, what he did next he had to summon a HUGE majority of his power, he used this power before on accident in the gym during that little competition with Rainbow dash. Again, the word around him froze, moving almost to a standstill, he opened the locker from the inside and speed toward the door trying to keep his head down to avoid being distracted and slipping up. As he reached the door and opened it, he realized, he was moving too fast. As in his entire body fazed through the door and into the hallway. He ended up slipping on floor and slid all the way to the other end of the hallway. Luckily for him, it just so happened to be right in front of his current class.

"Oh, well all right, guess things are finally starting to go my way." As he stood up and opened the classroom door.

"Hey Spike, couldn't make it?" came one student.

"Huh?" Spike said confused.

"Need a diaper sissy boy!" came another

Spike looked down and saw that a huge wet stain was in the front of his pants that made him look like he peed himself.

"Oh man" Spike said embarrassed, blushing, and covering his pants with his jacket.

(After that entire ordeal)

Spike walked down the hallway, to his final elective of the day, Art. A class in which he shared with Sweetie Bell.

"Good day class" the teacher said with an upbeat tone in het voice. "You all know what today is…..PORTRAIT DAY. As you all know, last week I put everyone's name into a jar along with a certain way they should pose in another. Whatever you get is what you are stuck with, along with drawing the portrait and participants. Now, who do we have first?" she said as she reached inside the jar.

"Spike, with nude modeling? Funny, I don't remember putting that one in there ...oh well, we still have a dress code so feel free to do it shirtless if it pleases you, now Spike please come up to the pedestal and remove your attire."

"Just my luck….." Spike said face palming.

(At the end of the day)

Somehow being able to escape that whole ordeal with a bit of begging, and a convincing from Celestia he was able to stay completely clothed for the entire class. Right now Spike was on his way to the local gym where Twilight told him his first training session.

Spike walked in and saw Twilight in her normal attire and Rainbow Dash in….short with a rainbow lighting bolt on he left hip and a sports bra with pair boxing gloves slung around her shoulders drinking from a water bottle.

It was at this time Spike really got a good look at the sports star tomboy. To say she was HOT was an understatement, her figure was a strong hourglass, her abs carved sleek and full of tone, and holy Celestia her legs…

"Hey scrub, take a picture, it'll last longer" Rainbow said as she squirted Spikes face with a stream of water from her bottle, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Spike responded and he came back to reality.

"You alright Spike? You've been standing there with a blank expression for the past ten minutes." Twilight said sounding concerned.

"Oh sorry, zoned out for a bit" Spike said rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed smile plastered on his face.

"Understandable, I am awesome" Rainbow Dash said while flexing her right arm.

"Anyway Spike, as per Celestia's command we six have been ordered to train you so that you'd be able to master you powers. I've created a schedule where each of the six of us will train one day per week, with a single rest day for rest and personal matters of course. Today will be Rainbow Dash's day and has chosen her own training regimen for that, im just here to take notes on your progress, you can take it from here Rainbow."

"Thanks Twi" came the element of loyalty, "alright scrub, if you haven't figured it out yet, your in my house, in here, I reign supreme, and your in my way, get it in gear, grab a pair of gloves and meet me in the ring. MOVE IT"

(10 mins later)

Spike ended up changing his outfit completely. Taking his shirt off and putting on a pair of shorts and a pair of boxing gloves.

"So are we doing exactly" Spike asked as he began doing push ups. With Rainbow on his back.

"Basically im gonna beat the lesson into ya" she responded.

"Are you sure you can't just tell me what it is?"

"I coouuuuld….but then again, I wouldn't be able to punch you in the face now could I, 'sides this is way more fun," she said with a smile.

"For me *pant* or for you?" Spike said in between breaths.

"Does it matter? Keep going scrub."

(even more later)

The two stood in an empty ring, each in their respective corners, hands wrapped, gloves on and guard up.

"Alright Scrub, this isnt exactly what I had in mind, but I needed to get you back for costing me that game of dodgeball, i'm assuming your gramps already schooled you in boxing." Rainbow dash said as she threw a few shadow punches in her corner.

"Mostly shaolin kung fu but I dabble" Spike said with a smirk.

"Alright then, you should know that boxing is about three basic things, speed, technique, and footwork, and i'm here to beat it into you. Questions?"

"Yeah, ready to lose?" Spike quipped.

"Alright then, I wanna see that same energy when I put you on your back, ENGAGE!" she yelled as she signaled for the two of them to begin.

As they moved forward Spike to the advance and threw three quick jabs in quick succession, each of them being easily avoided by the track star.

"Alright scrub, not bad, but not good either, and nowhere near efficient" Rainbow dash critiqued

"You gonna keep talkin smack, or you gonna put your money where your mouth is" Spike quipped as her threw a hard left hook.

"You asked for it" Rainbow Dash said as she ducked with a quick flash of lightning.

"What the-" Spike was cut short as he felt all of the air left his body making him fall to his knees and left him gasping for air.

"What the *gasp* heck was *gasp* that." Spike said as he willed his lunch back down.

"You really are a scrub aren't you, it's simple dweeb, i hit you…...alot" she said squatting down to look him in the eye. "Now get up wimp."

Spike hopped back onto his feet only to get taken down to his butt by a right hook that he had no idea was coming from.

"Oh come on dude, you really gonna beat by a girl, where's your pride" Rainbow taunted him.

"Have you met my mom" Spike said spitting out blood and wiping the rest from his lip. And he got up again.

"Come on, stop holding back, you can't expect your enemy to hold back in fight now can you" she tried to push him as she landed a super quick six piece combo on his midsection and upper torso.

Now Spike was starting to get annoyed, not because she was calling him names, but because no matter how fast he swung his hits would only wiff mid-air. So finally, he gave in and used a little bit of his power.

His eyes turned in slits and he could see her, just like with the dodgeball game, with it being mere inches from his face,

"Aww, is the oversized lizard boy starting to get upse-" For the first time for the entire day she was cut off as he delivered a swift uppercut to her belly, her eyes bulging as she was not expecting an attack from the half dragon, the blow even lifting the girl a bit off the ground from the sheer blunt force if the attack. Spike tried to go for another swing but Rainbow boosted her power a tad bit to dodge the attack.

"Alright Scrub, I'll give you that one, Rainbow said as she hunched over holding her stomach a bit.

"Thanks, and the names Spike, also i'm a dragon." Spike quipped again.

"And yet you still hit like a girl" Rainbow shot back.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a complement." Spike said as he smirked.

"Touché, now let's see if you can keep up."

 **(Hey guys GOD_OF_BOII here and i just wanna say thanks for all the feedback, sorry for that entire year I was gone, i was goin through some things, but here you guys go, if you want more leave a comment, follow, and i'll get back to you. Feel free to dm me ideas. GOD_OF_BOII out.)**


End file.
